Our Final Journey
by Tizvii
Summary: Prisoner 318 was spared from execution but what will he do with his newfound life? Will he be able to escape everything that haunts him or will he drag the rest of the 100 down with him? ((My first attempt at a fanfiction, feedback is appreciated. Story will have the same characters introduced as the show in time but with a different storyline. Rated T for now, may change to M )
1. Chapter 1

**My first attempt at fanfiction, I didn't like the way some of the show panned out so I decided to start all over and diverge from the canon after S1: E1 with a new character added at the beginning. Feedback is appreciated!** ** _Chapter 1_**

The sliding door to his cell opened with a hydraulic hiss, the sound of his door opening was something he had not heard in a while. He made no effort to observe who entered his cell but he didn't need to.

"On your feet 318." The guard barked sharply.

"It's not my time yet."

"I said on your feet prisoner." Footsteps drew nearer and the guard began to reach out.

"Alright alright don't touch me I'm going." 318 rolled his eyes and sighed. He lifted himself off his bunk and slowly walked to his cell door. 318 guessed he would not be granted review and that the Ark had decided he would he floated.

His thoughts were cut off by the guard pushing him onward and the brighter lights outside his cell hurt his eyes. 318 hadn't been outside of his cell in more than a year, but it was not time ill spent. He became well toned, doing everything he could to stay in shape because without that focus he felt he would lose who he was and he was afraid his mental health would suffer.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that it took him longer than it should've to notice something was wrong. Every prisoner was being moved just like he was. They wouldn't execute everybody, would they? As he was pushed into line with the other prisoners a blonde girl was being brought out of the cell next to his, she was unconscious and on a stretcher. A result of resisting no doubt, the guard stun batons were no joke.

They were ushered out of the skybox prison and into the hallway but they weren't being lead to the airlock where criminals were floated but rather towards the main docking port. The docking port was off limits from what 318 remembered, guards with special clearance and government personnel were the only people allowed. Why would they be taking juvenile delinquents to a restricted area?

The line of prisoners was halted just outside of the bulkhead door leading into the docking port hangar area. 318 was roused from his speculation by a hand grabbing his wrist and watched in confusion as a guard opened a metal wristband that resembled a thick handcuff. He winced as the small needles inside the band were clamped onto his left wrist.

"Prisoner 318, Desmond Taylor?" A woman in a lab coat asked him inquisitively. He hesitated for a second, Desmond hadn't been called by name since he was imprisoned two years ago. It was almost foreign to him but it made him feel human again, like a person with emotions and feelings.

"Yes Ma'am" Desmond nodded. The woman gestured to the guard who just fitted his wristband and felt a pinch in his neck before everything went black

Desmond awoke in a seat across from the unconscious blonde girl from the skybox. He recognized the interior from Ark history, it was a drop ship used for reentry from the Ark to Earth. Were they going to Earth? Desmond felt his heart racing and gripped his seat tightly.

He looked around the drop ship and saw nothing of interest besides a screen mounted on the wall and there was a ladder that led up to what Desmond assumed was more seats or a sort of storage area. The gunmetal gray interior was not very different than that of the corridors and rooms of the Ark.

A soft groan came from across Desmond, the girl was waking up. Her eyes opened slowly and she blinked a few times before looking around

"Where are we?" She was obviously confused, but she also seemed to be worried about others welfare by her word choice of 'we' and not 'I'. Nobody answered her and everybody was startled as the drop ship began shaking violently.

The panic died down as the screen on the wall flickered to life and Chancellor Jaha was shown

"Prisoners of The Ark, hear me now. You've been given a second chance, and as your Chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us, indeed for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better, we would've sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable."

"Your dad is a dick Wells." Someone yelled and Desmond couldn't help but chuckle and it seemed a few others thought the same thing but it was the only light in what he thought to be a dark situation.

"If, however, you do survive, those crimes will be forgiven, your records wiped clean." Jaha continued on, it must've been prerecorded Desmond thought. He would've said something to his son Wells.

The ship rocked harshly again and Desmond felt a pain on the back of his head before everything went black again.


	2. Chapter 2

Desmond looked into the mirror and his scars haunted him, he didn't have physical wounds but rather emotional ones. they ran deep enough that he felt broken. He felt like he was the source of the world's problems and he looked at the body behind him in the mirror. His eyes were captivating and were like they were beyond green, but they told stories nobody would ever understand, his blonde hair fell short above his eyebrows and Desmond glanced at the blood on his hands and he felt guilt, he knew he would have to come to terms with the wickedness that caused it.

He blinked a few times and realized he was dreaming. As consciousness came back to him he felt hands on the back of his head and saw blonde hair.

"He's awake." Wells said and the blonde girl leaned backwards to look him in the eyes. She was actually quite pretty but Desmond was still flustered over the images that ran through his mind while he was unconscious.

"You'll be okay your head was bleeding a little bit but we stopped it." Clarke wiped the blood on her hands onto Desmond's pants before cracking a grin. "I'm Clarke. Clarke Griffin."

"Thanks I appreciate it, especially the blood on my pants. I'm Desmond." He rolled his eyes and let out a light chuckle. Desmond had a killer headache but he figured he'd be alright. Desmond undid his buckles and the pair helped him to his feet. he recoiled slightly as his eyes passed over two boys slumped in the corner.

Wells must have saw where he was looking. "They unbuckled their seatbelts during reentry." He shook his head in disbelief.

"Are they dead?" Desmond asked, already knowing the answer. He felt sorry for them but didn't know why. He knew nothing of them and they did not mean anything but he found it a cruel twist of fate. They were so close to a new life on Earth only to die over a bad choice. Desmond was surprised by his apathy but figured it was probably for the best, after all he was down on earth with 99 other criminals. 97 technically if you want to be specific.

"Yes." Clarke said softly, glancing over at them then looking away quickly. She spun towards the door of the dropship and exited quickly. Wells sighed and followed in suit, he seemed to care about her but Desmond didn't know if there was a connection there. The dropship was in decent shape for being parked on the Ark for a millennia, he looked around the interior and spotted a long handle hanging near a row of seats. It was broke from the wall at the top and Desmond bent it down to the floor and stomped onto it with all of his might, the metal clanging and scraping as it snapped away from the wall. It wasn't too flimsy so he figured it could be used as a weapon. It reminded him of the metal baseball bats he used to see in comic books on the Ark only without the thicker barrel.

Swinging the pipe lightly in a circle Desmond walked through the heavy blast door of the dropship that was opened to the outside world. The light was blinding, it was like he was standing on the surface of the sun but in reality he was standing on a foot of heavy metal. He was one step from standing on Earth, something everybody on the Ark had been waiting years to do. Desmond slowly lowered his foot onto the ground, the depression of soil under his feet was such a foreign feeling that would take some getting used to.

The smell was incredible, Desmond closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The damp earth beneath him mixed with the sappy trees and fresh air was like nothing he had ever experienced before. He was so used to the recycled and metallic air everyone had to breathe on the Ark. There was no fear down here, oxygen shortages, or worries of overpopulation.

Desmond only saw potential


End file.
